


[ART] Three is the Magic Number

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Sometimes people write drabbles in chat and I have to draw them.Art inspired by DaughteroftheCosmos.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	[ART] Three is the Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughteroftheCosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheCosmos/gifts).




End file.
